


Unprofessional

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, SPOILERS FOR BEYOND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes TLC is all you need.<br/>(Or, Spock getting treatment after they save Yorktown).<br/>Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> A quickfic I wrote on tumblr.  
> No beta so typos, mistakes etc. are all mine.  
> This takes place once the threat has been taken care of with McCoy & Kirk conspiring to get Spock treated as quickly as possible.

The grunt of pain was loud enough to turn heads as Jim Kirk staggered in pain. 

“Jim?” Spock asked about to reach for the Captain before Bones intervened.  
“What hurts?” He asked. 

“Ah.. I jus… I think I need a hospital, Bones.”

McCoy slung one of Jim’s arms over his shoulder, muttering “Well I’m getting sick of this today.”

“Would you like some assistance, Doctor?”

“I would, but not from you. Uhura, grab an arm, will you.” McCoy order as she grabbed Kirk’s other arm. They started to help Kirk over to a transportation device. “You should probably stay here, Spock. Probably got a report to do, huh?” 

“It’s fine, Spock, you stay. I’ll be okay without you, I’m sure.” Kirk said. 

Uhura sighed loudly. “Come on, he needs you,” she told him clearly and followed behind them. 

It took seconds for them to be transported to the medical facility. McCoy ditched the others at the seating area and stormed off to find someone. 

“I did not realise you were injured, Jim.” 

“Adrenaline can do that to you. You should sit down too, Spock.”

“I am perfectly fine, Captain.” He said as he looked over to McCoy who was pointing at their little group. he turns his attention to Uhura. “I failed to check if you were injured or not, Nyota.”

“I’m fine, Spock.” she assured him with a gentle smile. 

“Unlike you,” McCoy’s voice said, suddenly right behind him. Spock didn’t get a chance to turn to face him as he felt the hypospray hiss into his neck. Kirk and McCoy caught him as he fell and McCoy directed them into a room. 

“They often give out hyposprays to anyone asking?” Kirk asked as they lowered Spock onto the bed in the room. McCoy keyed in the number to the room they’d been assigned and they were transported. 

“They checked my credentials first. Plus once I asked them to get me their resident expert on a Vulcan human hybrid they were keen for me to deal with it.”

“What’s he supposed to do if anything happens to you, Bones?”

“Don’t worry, there’s a back up plan. They said that everything I’d need would be in here and .. ah, here we go.”

“I should go and let you work,” Uhura said. 

“Are you kidding. He’d want you here when he wakes up,” Jim said. 

“Comm me if he asks for me, okay?” she said as she retreated from the room. 

“That was odd, right?”

“Hm?”

“Uhura didn’t want to stay.”

“I can’t worry about that right now. I’ve been waiting to get a good look at this injury for a while and I’m not going to be distracted by anything else going on, so if you don’t mind,”

“Fine, I’ll leave you too it. You can comm me when he wakes up, okay?”

“Sure, whatever.” Bones says dismissively. Jim gets to the door but stops before he actually opens is “Hey?”

“Yeah?” Bones says not even looking round. “I don’t know what we’d do without you, Bones.” And then he was gone.

~

Spock woke with a distinct sickness twisting his stomach in knots. There was only one thing he knew of that made him feel that bad.  
He forced his eyes open to see a clean, white ceiling and the smell of nothing but antiseptic hung in the air. “You tricked me, Doctor.” He sat up slightly.

“Well, I doubted you’d admit to needing help any more. They might be my trust issues, but they come from you.”

“Doctor, I would hardly deny the need of further treatment.”

“Really?”

Spock nodded once. “You could hardly call the job you did professional-”

“Stop. Not another word.” He smirked a little before continuing “But seriously, how do you feel?”

“Besides nauseous, I feel perfectly fine.” Spock said. He took a deep breath and looked down at the bed. “I wish to apologise if my behaviour was anything less than professional during our stay on the planet, Doctor. There may have been heightened emoti-”

“Just.. I can’t remember a damn thing except you bleeding everywhere and refusing to listen to my good advice. I said I’d call Jim when you woke up, so I best do that. You want me to call Uhura?”

“I do wish to see her, though I do not feel this is the best place to have the conversation that we need.”

“Relax about conversations. All she’s going to want right now is to know you’re okay.”

Spock nods and McCoy sighs. “Good.”

He turns to call the pair but hesitates before he does. “By the way, did you decide how you’re going to tell them you’re leaving?”

“I have found it is no longer necessary to pursue that line of thought, Leonard.”

He smiled. “Great. Now I’m stuck with you.” he sighs loudly. “Dammit Jim can come and take over, I’m a doctor, not a babysitter..” he continues to mumble as he walks out of the room.  
And Spock hasn’t felt so sure of anything in a long time.


End file.
